The Fun Park
by PrinceGoten
Summary: Hamtaro and Oxnard sneak into an Amusement Park...


Laura got dressed to go to Six Flags with her family and Kana's family. "I got to go to six flags too! Hamtaro thought.  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock! "I got it!" Laura yelled. It was Kana and her family. "Come in." Laura said.  
  
"I brought Oxnard.I'm going to go put him in Hamtaro's cage." Kana said to Laura.  
  
"Um.ok." Laura said. Kana walked upstairs and put Oxnard in Hamtaro's cage. "I'll be back later Oxnard." Kana said as she walked back down stairs.  
  
"Hey Oxnard!" Hamtaro yelled in excitement. "Follow me!" Hamtaro said as he opened the cage door and hopped out. Hamtaro went up to the window and smelled the fresh air.  
  
"Where are we going?" Oxnard. Said. Hamtaro jumped onto the gutter and walked down to the drain pipe.  
  
"Come on!" Hamtaro said as he went down the drain pipe.  
  
"Hey Brandy!" Hamtaro said as he landed on her head.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Oxnard screamed as he went down the drain pipe.  
  
Hamtaro ran over to the car, Oxnard followed. Hamtaro hopped in the back. Then Oxnard jumped in. "Now will you tell me?" Oxnard said.  
  
The back of the mini van shut. "You'll see." Hamtaro said  
  
. "I think I know already, it's the Fun Park.. isn't it?" Oxnard replied. Hamtaro looked over at Oxnard and nodded his head yes.  
  
"I knew it!" Oxnard yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that everything?" Kana's dad said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Laura's Dad said as he locked the door. Everyone got in the car.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm gonna take a nap.wake me up when we get there." Oxnard said as he laid down.  
  
(30 Minutes later) The car stopped, Everyone looked at the amusement park. "Oxnard! Oxnard! We're here!" Hamtaro yelled in excitement.  
  
Oxnard opened his eyes and rubbed them. "We got to get out of here! Hamtaro said. The minute Kana opened the back of the van to get back packs and other accessories, Hamtaro and Oxnard had dashed out without Kana seeing them. Oxnard yawned. Hamtaro ran up to the fence and went threw. "Wait up!" Oxnard said.  
  
Hamtaro ran over to a ride, it was called log jammers. "Looks fun." Hamtaro said. Hamtaro and Oxnard ran in between the peoples feet. Oxnard and Hamtaro hopped into a log.  
  
"Hmm.I hope nobody gets in with us, we might get smashed!" Oxnard said.  
  
The Log began to move. "Hey nobody got in, that's a relief" Hamtaro said.  
  
"What are we going to hold onto?" Oxnard said.  
  
Hamtaro grabbed on a metal park in the log, Oxnard looked over at Hamtaro and did the same.  
  
The log went into a dark cave. Hamtaro heard the sound of crankers. "I don't like the sound of that!" Oxnard said while panicking  
  
. "Don't worry." Hamtaro replied.  
  
And Before they knew it they went down a steep drop and came splashing into water. "I'm all wet!" Oxnard said.  
  
The log went back into the station and stopped. "Lets go!" Hamtaro yelled in excitement. They both hopped out and ran to where they could not be seen.  
  
"Boy, I'm glad nobody saw us." Oxnard said.  
  
"That. was. FUN!" Hamtaro screamed.  
  
"What should we do next?" Hamtaro said. Hamtaro ran over and looked at a Roller Coaster.  
  
"You are not planning on riding that right?" Oxnard said while looking at the Huge Roller Coaster.  
  
Hamtaro ran over to Goliath, And ran passed all the people in line. "On the count of three we jump into one of the trains.1.2.3!" Hamtaro said as he hopped into a train without anyone seeing them.  
  
Oxnard followed. "I don't know about this." Oxnard said.  
  
"There is people on this coaster!" Oxnard yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, they wont see you." Hamtaro said.  
  
The Coaster started. Oxnard grabbed on someone's shoe, so did Hamtaro. "Hold tight!" Hamtaro said.  
  
The Coaster started going up the crankers.  
  
"That looks like a far drop." Hamtaro said.  
  
Oxnard closed his eyes and gripped tighter on the shoe.  
  
"I hope those humans don't see me." Oxnard said.  
  
Oxnard then heard the dreadful sound of the crankers. The cranker noise stopped.  
  
"Hold on tight!" Hamtaro yelled.  
  
The coaster went down the 255 drop into a tunnel, then back up and around. The coaster zipped around the track like a bee. Then it ended. Oxnard heart was racing.  
  
Oxnard and Hamtaro still held on to the guy's shoe. The guy went out the exit of the ride and Hamtaro and Oxnard jumped of his shoe into the bushes.  
  
"How did you like that?" Hamtaro said.  
  
Oxnard blinked.  
  
Hamtaro went on, "I guess u didn't like it."  
  
Hamtaro looked at another coaster and started to run toward it. Oxnard ran after him.  
  
"That one has a loop!" Oxnard screamed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Hamtaro said.  
  
"Hey look its Kana and Laura!" Oxnard shouted.  
  
"Don't let them see us." Hamtaro said.  
  
Oxnard licked his lips.  
  
Oxnard saw Kana with a bag of Ranch Flavored Sun Flower seeds.  
  
He watched some fall out of the bag, about 5 or 6. "Sunflower seeds!" Oxnard yelled as he went to go get them.  
  
"Don't let them see you!" Hamtaro shouted.  
  
Oxnard picked them all up and brought them back over to Hamtaro.  
  
"Lets eat!" Oxnard said . Oxnard picked about three up and began to eat them all at once. Hamtaro took one and nibbled at it.  
  
"I'm done!" Oxnard said.  
  
Hamtaro looked over at Oxnard and blinked at him. Oxnard took another seed and put it on his ear like a pencil.  
  
"Ok, lets go." Hamtaro said.  
  
"Boy I sure do wish the other Ham-Hams were here." Oxnard said to himself.  
  
Hamtaro was headed toward Jet Steam.  
  
"Another Water ride?" Oxnard said to Hamtaro.  
  
"Yep!" Hamtaro replied.  
  
"When are we going to leave?" Oxnard yelled.  
  
" I guess after we ride this ride we can go back to the car." Hamtaro said.  
  
Hamtaro ran over to the Jet Stream and dashed past the people. Hamtaro jumped into a log, Oxnard did the same.  
  
"People are coming in!" Oxnard yelled.  
  
"Just go in the back, and they won't see you." Hamtaro said.  
  
The ride started. "Here we go!" Hamtaro shouted in excitement.  
  
After the ride their fur was soaking wet.  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave?" Hamtaro said as he sat down.  
  
Oxnard looked to his side and saw Kana and her family, and Laura and her family.  
  
"I think we should go." Kana's dad said.  
  
"Yeah lets go this place stinks!" Laura's dad replied.  
  
"Yeah it wasn't that fun" Kana said. They all started heading out of the park.  
  
"Oh no!" Hamtaro shouted.  
  
"Lets go!" Hamtaro said as he ran over to a fence.  
  
Hamtaro went threw the fence and ran back over to the car. Hamtaro and Oxnard jumped onto the car and went where the window was cracked so the car wouldn't get hot.  
  
They both squeezed threw, and ran to the back of the car. Everyone got to the car and got in. The engine started and they were back on their way home. When they got home Hamtaro and Oxnard dashed back into the house.  
  
"I thought I just saw Hamtaro." Laura said.  
  
"Hey I thought I just saw Oxnard" Kana said.  
  
Kana and Laura looked at each other. They both ran into the house and ran upstairs. "They're here." Laura said.  
  
"Phew." Kana thought.  
  
"I got scared for a second." Kana said.  
  
"Hmm.must have been some mice outside that we saw." Laura replied.  
  
Kana got Oxnard out of the cage. " I got to go." Kana said as she ran downstairs.  
  
"Bye!" Laura shouted.  
  
5 minutes later Laura went down stairs to have dinner. Hamtaro got out of his cage and ran to the clubhouse. Hamtaro opened the door and all the Ham-Hams shouted, "Hey Hamtaro!"  
  
"Where have you been today?" Boss said.  
  
"I was at an Amusement Park!" Hamtaro shouted!  
  
"An Amusement Park?" Maxwell said.  
  
"And I rode some rides!" Hamtaro said.  
  
"But, they are way to big for a Hamster to ride." Dexter replied.  
  
"Me and Oxnard rode them." Hamtaro went on, " We rode water rides and Roller Coasters, All we had to do was hold on to something."  
  
Hamtaro told the Ham-Hams all about Six Flags.  
  
When Hamtaro got back he decided to have some sunflower seeds. Laura walked in and began to write in her Diary.  
  
"I wish you were at the fun park, but you know what they say.no pets aloud." Laura said.  
  
"But I was there Laura, me and Oxnard were there." Hamtaro said.  
  
Laura picked up Hamtaro and put him in his cage.  
  
"Good night Hamtaro." Laura said as she turned off the lights.  
  
"I hope Laura goes there more often." Hamtaro said.  
  
Hamtaro closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


End file.
